In The Cold Light of Morning
by hypedUP025
Summary: In a moment of drunken stupidity, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got married in Las Vegas at Ron's bachelor party.  This sets of a stream of events that lead them to some rather starting realizations and possibly find each other.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Cold Light of Morning**

**Summary**: In a moment of drunken stupidity, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got married in Las Vegas at Ron s bachelor party. This sets of a stream of events that lead them to some rather starting realizations and possibly find each other.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, affiliates or anything found in the books or movies really. They are sole property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Story is based on haiiro-no-tenshi's H/D drawing which can be found here: .com/gallery/9548449#/d37rz4w/U

**Chapter 1**: In the Cold Light of Morning

_ "What the hell happened last night?"_ These were the first words that Draco Malfoy asked himself when he woke up with a splitting headache and legs that felt like they ve been hit by the Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Despite the rampaging hippogriffs in his head, Draco tried to figure out what happened during last night's events. It was Ron Weasley's bachelor party, and ho, behold! He decided to have it in Sin City itself! Well, the Wizarding part of Sin City, but Sin City nonetheless. It came as a shock to the young Ministry worker when Ron Weasley himself sauntered into his office with a grin on his face and invited him to his bachelor party.

Not sure whether it was a joke, or the redhead was being serious, Draco decided to go, out of pure curiosity really. Despite his civility to the redhead, and vice versa, Draco didn t really trust Weasley at all. Even if they had some sort of truce working for them.

Draco thought hard. Last night had been the usual bachelor's party, complete with alcohol, gambling, and strippers. But there was something amiss, he thought. He could remember Finnegan and Thomas having shots by the bar, getting completely wasted. Longbottom and Zabini were by the Blackjack table, gambling what money they brought along with them. The Weasley twins were picking up ladies left and right, and he could remember them leaving with two equally attractive twin witches.

Then, there was Potter.

He recalled Potter shoving a drink under his nose. Everything was pretty much a blur after that.

He felt something in his hand and slowly, he lifted his left hand up. There, a simple gold band was on his ring finger. He brought it closer to his face. It was a wedding band, that's for sure. His eyes widened. What, he was married now? How the hell did that happen?

He looked around. The room was in a horrible shade of pink and hearts decorated all four walls. He could feel someone next to him. Taking a chance, he took a peek.

The one beside him had his back turned, and from the body physique, Draco could tell it s a man. Short, messy black hair fanned across the pillow.

_"Oh, my god, I got hitched to a man! **I shagged a man! **A man with horrible messy black hair like Potter's...!"_

His train of thought stopped, before going back in reverse. His breath hitched when he felt the man turn.

Fate was being especially evil today, he thought.

He buried his head in his hands. He was screwed.

**-ITCLOM-**

_"Ugh...did I get hit by a train or something?"_

Harry Potter was having what could possibly be the worst headache of his life. The raven-haired boy tried not to move for awhile, willing for the headache to subside.

Last night had been Ron's bachelor party, and, true to his promise to his best friend, he tried to be nice to Draco Malfoy. He nearly chuckled at the irony. Ron and Malfoy had somehow set their differences aside and made a wonderful team at the Auror Corps. Harry just taught DADA at Hogwarts.

Back to the story. The blond wizard seemed so out of place at the casino last night, that Harry, being the people saver that he was, took pity on him and grabbed a shot of Firewhiskey and shoved it under Malfoy s nose.

Everything was a blur after that.

He felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Harry ignored it, in favor of sleeping off the ridiculous headache that was pounding the inside of his skull. That person tapped him again, this time with the air of impatience. Harry batted the hand away. "Mghh...Ginny stop...m' tryin to sleep..."

The person huffed. "Guess again, Potter, I'm not your redheaded weasel of a girlfriend."

Harry stiffened, and slowly turned his head in an angle, blood rushing to his cheeks, and a look of absolute haggardness on his face.

"Malfoy," he began, trying not to look at the blond. "Pray tell what you are doing in my bed."

Malfoy snorted. "You tell me. I just woke up with a ridiculous hangover and a wedding band!"

Harry s eyes widened. "No...tell me we didn't."

Malfoy was stone cold silent.

Harry kept shaking his head. "No...no..."

"Yes, Potter, I believe we did. Unless this marriage certificate, and that nearly empty bottle of lube says otherwise, I believe we did." Malfoy replied, sarcasm heavily lacing his voice.

Harry seemed frustrated. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Malfoy growled, rolled on top of Harry and snarled in his face. "Contrary to your belief, Potter, I am most definitely livid about this. I just choose not to show it. Now, I would love to recover from this spectacular hangover I am currently experiencing, so would you shut the hell up? I would appreciate it."

Harry just stared at the blond when he rolled off of him and slipped into the bathroom, slamming the door with a resounding bang.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Cold Light of Morning**

**Summary**:In a moment of drunken stupidity, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got married in Las Vegas at Ron's bachelor party. This sets of a stream of events that lead them to some rather starting realizations and possibly find each other.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, affiliates or anything found in the books or movies really. They are sole property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Story is based on haiiro-no-tenshi's H/D drawing which can be found here:.com/gallery/9548449#/d37rz4w

**Chapter 2**: Talking it out

Harry sighed and stared out the window. The scenery was a wonderful break from the all the pink he's seen. He loathed the color pink. It reminded him too much of Umbridge.

When Malfoy was in the bathroom, Harry immediately got out of the bed and dressed into something more comfortable than his birthday suit. When his hangover somewhat subsided, he immediately grabbed the marriage certificate and looked it over. After all, this could be nothing more than a sham, couldn't it?

He buried his face in his hands. Why, oh why did he have the worst of luck? Everything bad always seemed to happen to him.

Not only that, he'd have to tell people. Or at least, Hermione. She'd know exactly what to do.

Harry chuckled morosely. He could see it now. She'd have a litany of telling him how irresponsible he was and quite possibly, stupid, all while looking at the marriage certificate that was so gladly provided.

He couldn't even remember what happened last night. It was like a big chunk of his memory was removed. He didn't even remember drinking that much.

He heard his cell phone ring. Harry dove to the other side of the room, rummaging through his luggage, trying to find the sleek Blackberry that he bought. Grabbing the black device, he checked the caller ID before answering. It said: Ron.

"Hey, mate!" Ron greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"I've got a headache Ron, but otherwise, I'm fine." He replied.

Ron chuckled. "Great. Hey, listen, we leave right after lunch. We'll have lunch at that place we talked about yesterday, the one right across the casino. The portkey is set to go off at exactly twelve thirty. That gives us around three hours, give or take. So, you better pack, alright? The wedding starts at five."

Harry smiled. "Got it, Ron. And by the way, congratulations, mate."

"Yeah, thanks." Ron replied. "I better finish packing or Hermione will have my head if I'm late to our own wedding. She was already wary of us going to Las Vegas. She said someone could accidentally get married or something. I told her she was off her rocker."

Harry's breath hitched. "Y-yeah, she was definitely off her rocker. See you later, Ron!"

Ron hung up and Harry stared at the Blackberry in his hand. The door to the bathroom opened, revealing a wet Draco Malfoy, a fluffy green towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who was that? Weasley?" He asked, shaking the water from his hair.

Harry nodded weakly. "He said we'll be having lunch at that place across the casino. The portkey is set to go off at twelve thirty."

Malfoy sighed, before speaking up again. "Listen, Potter, I am as unhappy as you about this episode. But if it makes you feel better, we can tell Granger, after the wedding."

"How does that make me feel better?" Harry asked sardonically. "We still have to tell."

"Oh, stop acting like a whiny child, Potter." Malfoy huffed. "We don't have to tell everyone. The press would salivate like rabid dogs."

"That's the point! I tell someone something, and the next morning, it's in the press." Harry replied. "And I still can't believe you're so calm about this."

"_This_ is a sham marriage Potter. It's not real. The moment we get back to Britain, the sooner I can divorce your sorry arse and get on with our lives. The Weaselette won't have to find out." Malfoy replied.

"Her name is Ginny." Harry said. "And I couldn't agree with you more."

"Good, Potter, then we have an agreement?" Malfoy asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes. But I still hate you, Malfoy."

"Feelings are mutual, Potter." He replied. "Now get out of here so I can change."

Harry grabbed the white fluffy towel from his bag and went inside the bathroom.

-ITCLOM-

Draco looked around the restaurant, trying to find Weasley and their other comrades from last night. It wasn't really hard to find the red head, seeing as his red hair gleamed like a beacon. He was with Thomas, Finnegan, Longbottom, Zabini and the Weasley twins, some of which looked like they sported terrible hangovers.

"Hey, Malfoy, where's Harry?" Weasley asked, his mouth full.

Draco scrunched his nose in not-so-well disguised disgust. "Potter told me to go ahead. He said he would catch up. It's only eleven, after all, Weasley. What's the rush?"

Weasley nodded in acknowledgement, before wolfing down his breakfast. Draco tried to figure out whatever the hell Weasley was eating. It looked like steak, and something else. "Order anything you want, Malfoy. The food here is amazing!"

Thomas agreed. "Indeed. American food is so…divine."

"And grotesque looking." Draco added. "What's that?"

Weasley looked down at his plate, before shrugging. "Dunno, really. I just told the waiter to give me the special for the day, and it's delicious! You should try it."

"No, I'd rather not." He signaled for a waitress who approached with a pen and notepad in her hand. "I'll have the green salad with baked chicken chunks and a tall glass of water."

The waitress wrote down his order, before speaking up. "Will that be all, sir?"

Draco thought momentarily. "Add some black coffee there as well. Extra strong, black coffee."

The waitress nodded, before leaving.

By the time eleven thirty rolled in, Potter arrived. Weasley greeted him with a customary good morning complete with flying bits of steak from his mouth. Draco thought he felt something wet hit his cheek.

Potter tucked into his food as if nothing happened last night. Although, he was walking strangely. Somehow, this gave Draco an ego boost. At least he was top.

_"What the hell am I thinking? I shagged Potter and all I thought was oh, good, I was on top!"_ He mentally chastised himself. Potter glanced at him, before turning his attention back to his roast chicken.

When everyone finally ate their fill, Weasley gave them instructions on where to meet. They were to meet at the lobby, with luggage and all, before twelve thirty.

As Draco tugged his luggage, he can't help but to mull over last night's events. Even as he grabbed the portkey and Weasley began counting down, he just couldn't help but think what deity he'd offended to deserve this.

A familiar pull at his navel brought him to his senses and they were all whisked away back to England.

And for once, Draco was glad to be home.


End file.
